Ironías del destino, una pree cuela de Tres Corazones
by serasgiovanni
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "Doppelganger" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. ¿Qué sucede cuando la familia espera cosas de uno pero el destino tiene otros planes? M POR SER PARANOICO


Ironías del destino, una pree cuela de "Tres Corazones"

PROLOGO

El ataque al Callejón Diagon fue brutal y con ello la mujer y su hijo se corrieron al Caldero Chorreante con la esperanza de usar el flu, grave error ya que dentro del pub les esperaba un grupo de Caballeros de Walpurgis, la terrible fuerza de choque del Señor Oscuro Grindelwald, en su desesperación y tras una demostración de magia oscura la pareja de madre e hijo se aventuró al mundo muggle donde tras mucho correr y deambular finalmente entraron a un teatro, en el cual encontraron una maravilla muggle las películas.

Al mismo tiempo en una calle llamada _De la Higuera_ una niña pelirroja, su hermana mayor y un chico pálido de pelo grasiento tenían una muy interesante plática.

CUATRO AÑOS MÁS TARDE

Lady Malfoy y su hijo el joven Lord Lucius tras la película que habían visto se dirigían a buen paso por el Boulevard Picadilly a su restaurante favorito, ya que ese par de pura sangres británicos a diferencia de otros coetáneos suyos gozaban de las maravillas muggles como películas, comida internacional y moda, ese era 31 de agosto y el último día antes de iniciar para Lucius su educación en el prestigioso colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

UN AÑO DESPUÉS

La aristocrática pareja de rubios caminaba por King Cross a la plataforma 93/4 cuando observó a un grupo interesante y se acercaron a ellos:

-¿Muggles? – Una chica pelirroja se volteó a ellos y los miró desafiante

-Mi hermana y yo sí, pero Sev es mestizo.

-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Mi hermana es Petunia Margaret Evans, nuestro amigo es Severus Tobias Snape; hijo de Eileen Prince y yo soy Lily Rose Evans.

-Mucho gusto soy Lucius Abraxas Malfoy un sangre pura segundo curso de Ravenclaw, la dama a mi lado es mi señora madre Lady Septavia Aphrodite Malfoy nee Gloom y estaremos gustosos de ayudarles en lo que este a nuestra mano.

-Gracias joven Lucius mi marido y yo realmente apreciamos este gesto, descubrir que mis niñas son brujas fue un shock, y la información de la Señora Snape una bendición, pero el saber que nuestro contacto con las pequeñas sería muy escaso fue desesperante.

Con ello Lady Malfoy tomo el matrimonio Evans y haciendo las respectivas despedidas los niños entraron a lo que sería su más grande aventura.

El año transcurrió rápido y monótono sin novedades más sobresalientes que la declaración obsesiva de James Potter a Lily con motivo de su amor eterno y el hecho de un interés más que amistoso de Severus por Amelia Bones.

Las vacaciones de pascua fueron una gran novedad para el grupo principalmente por la imperiosa necesidad de Lucius para actualizarse con las mejores películas de la cartelera desde septiembre hasta el solsticio de invierno, y el baile de navidad que para las chicas fue un verdadero sueño, con la única salvedad de las hermanas Black que no podían creen nada de todo lo que Lucius contaba del mundo muggle.

La segunda mitad del curso fue tras el descubrimiento de la veracidad en las palabras de Lucius una vorágine de sensaciones, por un lado Andrómeda la mayor de las hermanas Black comenzó un noviazgo secreto con Theodore Tonks único hijo de una joven familia sangre pura recientemente llegada de Canadá, Bellatrix obtuvo a Jon Remus Lupin como pareja formal pese a la renuencia de sus padres, y para shock de James Potter y Lucius Malfoy Narcissa y Lily decidieron que explorarían las opciones románticas entre ellas y que si james y Lucius realmente estaban enamorados de ellas lo aceptarían…, casi cuatro meses después los chicos aceptaron, justo a tiempo para unas vacaciones en Capri y Saint Tropez.

El segundo curso fue un poco más tranquilo en cuanto las relaciones entre las parejas del grupo con la leve inclusión de unos primos de Narcissa; Sirius y Regulus Black quienes pronto compartían las generalizadas opiniones del grupo por las maravillas muggles.

El tercer año fue un subidón de adrenalina con la cada vez más fuerte subida al poder del señor oscuro Voldemort y su campaña de reclutamiento en Hogwarts, que propició una mayor animosidad entre las casas.

Cuarto curso llego con los compromisos de Ted y Andy, Remy y Bella, Luc y Cissa, Siri y Apolline Le Breu, Reg y Stelle Le Breu siendo estas últimas ½ veelas y para asombro general Sev y Amy quienes congeniaron muy bien tras la detención y asesinato de Peter Petigrew un aprendiz de mortifago de Gryffindor.

Quinto curso trajo los Timos y bodas de los chicos quienes se perfilaron en diversas áreas de especialidad, y nuevas posibilidades ya que los patriarcas de la Casa Black y Malfoy fueron asesinados en un fuego cruzado mientras se acercaban de Hogsmade a Hogwarts.

Sexto trajo una interesante adicción a la lucha contra Voldemort en forma de sicarios muggles quienes empataron el marcador de muertos entre los seguidores del autoproclamado Heredero de Slyterin.

Séptimo llevo a la aplicación de los EXTASIS y la futura contratación de los chicos,

Lucius, James, Sirius, Remus, Regulus, Severus, Lily y Amelia entraron al Ministerio; Andrómeda, Bellatrix y Petunia entraron en San Mugno y Narcissa entró a Hogwarts como la nueva maestra de pociones.

1979 trajo nuevas leyes anti Voldemort y anti privilegios generando la entrega de veinte asientos del Wingezamaut a hijos de muggles, veinte más a criaturas y veinte a fantasmas, acto que llevó un gran desequilibrio del poder.

1980 llego con una profesía y el encarcelamiento y ajusticiamiento por el velo de Albus Dumbledore, con una nueva ola de leyes represoras de privilegios para la sangre pura, dejando con ello en su fín el nacimiento de los hijos de los amigos y en esa generación había una gran alianza.

1981 dio en el mes de octubre la derrota de Voldemort y la aprobación de leyes para cuestionar bajo veritaserum a sus seguidores y simpatizantes quienes recibirían junto a sus familias el beso del dementor tras lo cual sus cuerpos sería arrojados al velo para sembrar profundamente en la memoria un mensaje a los futuros pretendientes a señores y señoras oscur s.

Fin hasta el inicio de: Tres Corazones pero esa es otra historia.


End file.
